


Tamto Życie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Seria Sezonowa [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural - Imaginarium 2016, Gen, Hunter Sam Winchester, Season/Series 01
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przemyślenia Sama o powrocie do życia łowcy.</p><p>Seria sezonowa: sezon pierwszy.</p><p>Z okazji <a href="http://imaginarium.forumyo.com/t689-dni-supernatural">Dni Supernatural na Imaginarium 2016</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamto Życie

Powrót do życia łowcy był dla Sama wyjątkowo prosty. O wiele prostszy, niż pragnąłby przyznać przed samym sobą. Odnosił bowiem wrażenie, że wcale nie tak powinien się czuć.

Nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić. Przez wiele lat, od wczesnego dzieciństwa, to właśnie było jego życiem. Impala, brat u boku i czyhające na nich w pobliżu stworzenia nie z tego świata.

Zaczął to analizować, gdy po nocy spędzonej w obskurnym motelu, na jeszcze obskurniejszym łóżku, obudził się o wiele bardziej wyspany niż po którejkolwiek spędzonej z Jess.

Niezależnie od wyciągniętych wniosków, nie zamierzał przyznać się bratu do tych zdradzieckich myśli.


End file.
